Titans Love
by Starfire Teen Titan
Summary: Oi gloriosos amigos! Gostaria de avisar que os casais da minha fic são: BB e Rae ou Terra, Robin e Star, Cyb e Sarasim e KF e Jinx. Se não gostarem de um dos casais, não leiam a parte deste. Podem escrever comentários, sugestões ou o que acharem! Beijos
1. Chapter 1

O início:

Robin acordou em seu quarto. "Tenho que acordar os outros Titãs." pensou ele. Então foi até a porta do quarto de todos os Titãs, a começar pelo Cyborg. "Cyb, bom...dia" começou a dizer ele. Mas parou vendo, Cyborg já em pé, se desmontando. "Eu já estava acordado! Estava me concertando, pois descobri um defeito na lateral dos meus circuitos." Explicou Cyborg. "Ah...claro..." respondeu Robin sem entender nada.

Saiu então do quarto do Cyb e foi acordar o Mutano. Ele estava todo jogado na cama, está dormindo, babando e roncando. "Mu-tano...está na hora de acordar...Mutano?" tentou Robin, sacodindo ele, mas ele não acordou. "MUTANO!" berrou Robin. "Ahn? O que?" falou Mutano "Quer me matar de susto cara?" acrescentou ele. "Acorde." Esclareceu Robin.

Robin então, saiu do quarto de Mutano e foi para o da Ravena. "Azarath, Metrion, Zintus...Azarath, Metrion, Zintus..." meditava ela. Robin abriu a porta do quarto. "Ravena?" perguntou. Ravena abriu um dos olhos e o viu lá "Me deixe sozinha por favor. Preciso de paz para meditar." cortou ela. "Tudo bem então..." surpreendeu-se ele. Depois, saiu do quarto da Ravena e foi pro da Star.

Star está dormindo meiga e fofa, como uma anjinha. "Star?" começou Robin com carinho "Acorde...". Ela acordou e se deparou com ele. "Oi Robin " falou animada. "Bom dia Star " respondeu ele. "Então, algum problema?" começou toda animada. "Não, só a hora de tomar o café." esclareceu ele. "Tudo bem então." disse ela. "Star, eu preciso te falar uma coisa." desabafou Robin. "pode falar." Incentivou ela. "É que..." começa ele, mas é interrompido pelos outros Titãs, que chegam berrando e fazendo bagunça...menos a Ravena. Robin ficou um pouco bravo e decepcionado por não ter a oportunidade de falar a sós com a Star. "o que foi Robin?" diz Star, percebendo algo errado. "Na-nada." mente ele. Mas mesmo assim ela fica um pouco desconfiada. "Vamos lá, estou com fome!" falou Cyborg, mudando de assunto. "É, e eu quero jogar vídeo game." completou Mutano. "Não olha pra mim. Eles me arrastaram." Fala a Robin. "Vamos tomar o café então." aceitou ele, um pouco bravo. "vamos " animou Star.

Após isso, foram todos todos à mesa e comeram "Hum! Carne boa!" elogiou Cyborg. "Eca! Que nojo! Sou bem mais tofú!" discordou Mutano. "Mas isso nem é carne de verdade!" retrucou Cybrog. Mas Mutano lançou um olhar diabólico e o Cyborg ficou quieto. "PÉM...PÉM...PÉM...PÉM!" tocou a campainha de chamado Titã. "Titãs, vamos!" chamou Robin.

Foram para a cidade e Cinderblock estava atacando. Robin chegou dando golpes, Ravena usando seus poderes, Mutano virou um dinossauro, Cyborg começou a atirar e Star lançou seus poderes. Cinderblock dizendo "Graow!" atacou Star e a fez cair na calçada. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando Cinderblock e viu uma loja, cheia de artigos do dia dos namorados, mas ela não entendeu, pois não conhece os costumes terráqueos. Então saiu voando, achou todos e continuou lutando.

Pouco tempo depois, os Titãs venceram e foram para casa. "Amigos...o que é dia dos namorados?" perguntou Star. Todos pararam e fizeram uma cara de espantados. "Cara, não brinca que você não sabe!" chocou-se Mutano. "É uma dia muito da hora que dá pra achar um monte de gatinhas!" explicou Cyborgue. "É um dia normal e sem emoção, em que casais bobos e apaixonados saem juntos." discordou Ravena. "Star, este é um dia em que saímos com alguém de quem gostamos muito, alguém por quem temos muito carinho, que compartilhamos todas as nossas emoções, uma pessoas especial." completou Robin. "Como melhores amigos? Você é o meu melhor amigo Robin. Quer passar o dia dos namorados comigo?" disse Star, não entendendo o sentido correto. "Er...eu..." falou ele, puxando a gola da roupa, tímido e confuso. "Pronto! Aí está uma boa idéia! Robin, você pode sair com a Star para ela entender melhor como é o dia dos namorados!" disse Cyborg. "Claro cara, por que você já teve muitas namoradas, não é?" brincou Mutano e deu uma cotovelada no Cyb, começando os dois a rirem. " Eu tive mesmo!" anunciou Robin. "E quando foi isso?" perguntou Cyborg, brincando. "É por isso que conhecemos todas da lista" disse Mutano com ironia. "Eu...eu...bem...EU VOU SAIR COM A STAR E VOU MOSTRAR PRA VOCÊS!" irritou-se Robin. Star ficou toda felizinha, "Vou me arrumar Mal posso esperar!" e dizendo isso, saiu voando para o quarto dela. "E eu..." pergunta Cyborg, triste. "Como vai encontrar aquela garota do passado?" falou Ravena. "A Sarasim...ela...não vai dar...acho que vou andar um pouco..." e assim foi embora.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa parte está curta, mas eu não tenho muitas idéias para o Cyb, perdão pessoal.

Beijos

**Parte do Cyborg:**

Cyborg estava passeando, perto de uma praça, quando viu uma garota muito parecida com a Sarasim. "Sarasim?" e saiu correndo até ela. A garota se espanta com ele "O-oi...eu te conheço?" perguntou. "Não..." percebeu Cyborg, triste. "Eu não queria te magoar!" disse ela. Cyborg sorriu, meio triste e abaixou a cabeça. "Gostaria de ir a algum lugar?" disse ela, com pena. "claro!" animou-se ele. Então eles foram juntos. "Meu nome é Sarasim." revelou ela. Cyborg espantou-se com isso. "O que foi? Algo errado?" perguntou Sarasim. "Não é nada...só que você me lembra **alguém." **Disse ele com ênfase. "Ah...eu entendo" decepcionou-se ela, e em seguida olhou pra baixo, triste, achando que era uma namorada. Ele levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo e disse "Apenas uma amiga.", sorrindo. Sarasim deu um leve sorriso, mas tentou disfarçar. "Você é muito parecida com ela. É legal, bonita..." elogiou ele. "Obrigada, você é cavalheiro, inteligente, gostei muito de lhe conhecer." agradeceu ela. Cyborg sorriu, feliz. "Vamos ao parque?" convidou ela. "Sim, vamos" concordou. Chegaram lá. Sarasim chegou mais perto dele "Cyb, eu...nunca conheci ninguém como você..."começou ela. "Você também...eu te adoro muito..." diz ele, chegando mais perto ainda. Ela afastou um pouco, meio tímida. Ele ficou um pouco triste "Desculpe, sou muito precipitado e...", mas ela colocou seu dedo em frente aos lábios dele e disse "Não precisa mais se preocupar" e eles se beijam longa e profundamente.

Mais tarde Sarasim mostrou um livro a ele. O livro da antiga Srasim, a do passado. E explicou que era passado de geração em geração da família, pois tinha a história de uma ancestral sua. Ela era a reencarnação da Sarasim antiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx estava andando, um longo tempo após pegar a rosa do Kid e vê-lo sair correndo.

Ainda segurava a rosa na mão. "Hum, o que farei agora? Não paro de pensar nele...não consigo ficar longe...tenho que achá-lo agora! Não pode ser tão difícil...Já sei! Vou roubar algo, quem sabe assim ele aparece? Mas é só para ele aparecer..." pensava Jinx. E assim, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode e entrou no museu. "Aqui parece um bom lugar..." disse, pegando um quadro qualquer e correndo. "Só espero que não venham os Titãs...". Mas quem vem são exatamente eles e não Kid Flash. "Pare já!" ordenou Robin "Titãs, atacar!". "Ah não" disse triste e decepcionada "Não era vocês que eu queria!" e deu o quadro para Robin, em seguida se distanciou por entre o museu. "O que eu vou fazer agora?" pensou angustiada "como vou achá-lo? E

se eu nunca mais falar com quem amo? Sentir seu toque? Sentir seu abraço?"escorreu uma lágrima por seu rosto.

Kid Flash andava pelas ruas, dias depois de ter dado para a Jinx aquela rosa. Só pensava nela, sem conseguir parar. "Jinx...pense no que eu lhe disse...pense...você pode ser boa!" continuava andando, já fazia mais de cinco horas. Ouviu um barulho no museu. Saiu correndo achando que poderia ser a Jinx, mas então, só viu os Titãs saindo. Chegara tarde. Já havia sido tudo resolvido. Mesmo assim, entrou pra certificar-se de que não havia ninguém lá e escutou um suspiro baixinho. "Quem será?" Foi até uma estátua e começou a ouvir a respiração de alguém mais alto. Chegou a um local cheio de estátuas e viu quem procurava. "Jinx!"gritou e saiu correndo até ela. "Kid? É mesmo você?" pergunta, levantando-se. "Sim, pode acreditar." responde com um sorriso. Ela pulou em seus braços quentes e eles se abraçaram fortemente pro um longo tempo. "Estou procurando por você já faz tempo." revelou ela. "E eu o mesmo." concordou "Estou muito feliz em vê-la. Onde você esteve por todo esse tempo?" quis saber Kid Flash. "Apenas te procurando, andando interminavelmente." respondeu Jinx. "Mas isso já faz tempo, então!" admirou-se ele "Venha para minha casa." sugeriu.

Quando entraram na casa dele, havia uma garota, mais ou menos da idade deles. "Está é uma amiga minha, a Danah. Ela estava muito machucada quando a encontrei lutando contra Cinderblock. Eu a chamei para morar comigo. Ela é muito legal, porém, não fala de si mesma ou de seu passado" apresentou Kid Flash. "Oi" disse a garota sorrindo cinicamente, "obrigada por me apresentar Kid", completou, debruçando em cima dele. Isso fez Jinx ficar com muito ciúme. Eles sentaram-se e conversavam, até que Danah decidiu tomar banho. "Então, por que me procurava?" perguntou Kid, assim que ela saiu. "É... eu...preciso te contar uma coisa..." falou Jinx. "PÉÉÉÉÉÉM! PÉÉÉÉÉÉM!" tocou o sinal de alarme. "Um crime! Vamos Jinx!" puxou ela e saiu correndo. "Mas e a Danah?" perguntou Jinx. "não dá tempo! Esqueça..." respondeu ele, fazendo Jinx ter de disfarçar um sorriso. Chegaram ao local do assalto viram Plasmus atacando. "Que estranho...onde estarão os Titãs?" disse ele. "Não sei, mas agora isso é trabalho nosso!" respondeu determinada. Como estava um pouco decepcionada por não ter conseguido falar com ele, descontou a raiva em Plasmus, usando seus poderes cm a máxima intensidade nele, derrotando-o.

"Jinx...gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema?" perguntou Kid Flash um pouco inseguro. "Sim" respondeu Jinx num sorriso. E eles foram até o cinema. Estava tudo bem, e Jinx só pensava em passar um longo tempo com a pessoa que ela tanto procurara e Kid Flash o mesmo.

O filme era sobre uma garota que era muito diferente do resto das pessoas. Ela sempre foi infeliz, quando então, achou o amor da sua vida e foi feliz com ele. Mas um dia ele disse que gostava de outra e simplesmente largou ela. (_Comentário: Não vou dizer que esse filme não tem um fundo de verdade comigo mesma por que tem, mas eu nunca fui infeliz, só passei a ser mais feliz com ele. O resto todo do filme é verdade, realmente aconteceu. Mas é que pra Jinx eu tive que adaptar um pouco a história)._

Jinx começava a ficar mais triste a cada parte do filme e começou a assimilar aquela história a sua própria vida. Ela não tinha pais, vivia infeliz, até que encontrou Kid. Mas ficou pensando no que poderia acontecer depois. Danah! E se ele a abandonasse? De repente, ela saiu correndo da sala do cinema em disparada, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Correu o máximo que pode e voltou ao museu. Kid não assimilava esta idéia, pois sabia que nunca largaria Jinx, então não imaginava que ela fosse fazer isso, e ao se dar conta do motivo, foi atrás dela. Mas não conseguiu vê-la e ficou perdido pelas ruas, procurando-a.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jinx" o procurava "Onde está você?". " O que vou fazer agora?" pensou ele, preocupado "como vou achá-la? Será mesmo que ela pode ter pensado naquilo?" perguntava-se ele.

Enquanto isso Jinx chorava baixinho no canto do museu. Aquele mesmo lugar. "E agora? O que eu faço? O Kid via aquela garota dar em cima dele e nem se importava! Isso significa que ele não gosta de mim do mesmo modo que eu gosto dele...Agora eu não tenho nem uma casa. Nem amigos. A HIVE five nunca iria me aceitar de volta. O Kid fez isso comigo..." falava Jinx para si própria.

Kid Flash corria o mais rápido que podia, chamando Jinx, pela cidade inteira. "Jinx... você não devia ter saído assim! Por que fez isso? Eu nunca faria aquilo com você? Não percebe o que sinto por você?" disse Kid Flash em voz alta.

Jinx saía do museu, pois já não agüentava mais ficar sofrendo lá, sozinha. Mas Kid Flash já passara por lá há muito tempo. De repente ela teve uma idéia. "Os Titãs!" pensou ela "posso ir morar com eles...acho que me aceitariam...". E dirigiu-se então a Torra Titã.

"Din Don" tocou a campainha. Quem atendeu foi Estelar. "Jinx?" disse ela. "Jinx?" repetiram os outros, muito surpresos. "Depois lhes explico o que ocorreu. Agora, eu gostaria de perguntar, posso me abrigar aqui?". "Antes vai nos contar o que aconteceu." ordenou Robin. Jinx contou resumidamente aos Titãs o que aconteceu desde quando Kid Flash a fez ficar boa. Os Titãs apenas sabiam, até lá, que ela passara para o lado deles, mas não sabiam o por que. Jinx não deu todos os detalhes sobre Kid Flash, tudo o que passara com ele e principalmente o que sentia por ele. "Hum...quer dizer que o Kid está podendo, hein?" adivinhou Mutano e começou a rir, acompanhado por Cyborg. Jinx enrubesceu. "Não foi isso que eu disse!" disse, brava. "Não foi o que disse, mas o que quis dizer" completou Cyborg. "Esqueça eles, Jinx. Pode ficar sim." esclareceu Robin.

"Ah, Jinx, só não esqueça que hoje é o dia dos namorados, então a gente não vai estar aqui" disse Estelar. "Ah, é verdade! E o Robin vai sair com a Star!" disse Cyborg, provocando e rindo. "Sim...daqui a pouco já sairemos" ficou vermelho, mas em seguida olhou para Star e sorriu. Ela ficou muito feliz e sorriu de volta. "Glorioso! Tenho mais uma amiga" dizendo isso, puxou Jinx e saiu voando pro quarto dela. Lá reparou. Jinx estava com o rosto inteiro molhado de lágrimas. "Jinx! O que foi?" perguntou Estelar preocupada. "Dia...dos...namorados..." e chorou mais. "Não fique assim, minha amiga. Você gosta do Kid Flash como o Mutano disse?" perguntou Star, enxugando as lágrimas dela. "Eu...eu...sim, eu gosto" disse Jinx, mostrando a rosa que ainda segurava. "Mas isso é glorioso!" animou Star. "Não mais. Eu fugi dele. Tem uma garota, que está na casa dele, a Danah. Ela não pára de dar em cima dele e ele deixa! Nós dois fomos ver um filme hoje, e era exatamente a história da minha vida! E...a protagonista não ficou com o garoto. Ele a abandonou pela outra" explicou Jinx, realmente triste. "Que bobagem! Ele não faria isso com você" discordou Star, mas o que ela realmente pensava não era isso. Estelar não sabia se um gostava do outro ou não. "Star, de quem você gosta?" perguntou Jinx subitamente. "Eu..."começou ela vermelha "eu gosto do Robin..." revelou. "O que você faria se ele fizesse com você isso que o Kid fez comigo?" quis saber Jinx. "eu nem sei...eu não ia suportar...mas sei que ele nunca faria isso comigo, assim como o Kid Flash não fez isso com você " respondeu Star, sorrindo. "Estelar, eu nunca te entenderei. Sempre consegue pensar no lado positivo das coisas!" disse Jinx. "Com certeza. Mesmo quando tudo vai mal" falou Estelar. Subitamente Jinx abraçou-a. "Star, você não sabe a força que me deu". Star apenas sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Kid Flash procurava Jinx sem rumo pela rua fria, noite afora. Até que ele teve uma idéia. Pegou seu comunicador de Titã honorário e chamou os Titãs. "Robin, a Jinx! Ela...ela...ela..." disse ele quase sem fôlego. "Sim, Kid, ela está aqui." respondeu Robin. Kid saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia e em questão de segundos, já estava lá. "Jinx!" gritou ele, entrando pela Torre.


	5. Chapter 5

Ela correu ao seu encontro, mas parou no caminho quando lembrou o porquê de ter fugido. "Hum, não vou correr até você e te abraçar se é o que pensa." disse Jinx, disfarçando as lágrimas. "Mas por que, Jinx?" perguntou ele "Não aconteceu nada ruim entre nós!". "E quanto a Danah?" perguntou Jinx. "Danah? Eu nunca gostaria dela!" respondeu ele. Os outros Titãs perceberam tudo e saíram de perto. "Mesmo? Então por que você ficou todo felizinho perto dela e ela dava em cima de você?" continuou Jinx ,brava. "eu não fiz isso! Ela nem deu em cima de mim!" discordou ele. Então Kid Flash puxou Jinx e a beijou. Mas assim que começaram a se beijar apareceu Danah. "Não mesmo Jinx. Ele não fez isso, fui eu que dei em cima dele" disse ela. Ela tinha um olhar maléfica e diferente do de sempre. Kid Flash e Jinx se separam assim que ela chegou, vermelhos. "E você ainda tem a coragem de falar isso na minha cara?" brigou Jinx. Kid Flash ficou um pouco feliz ao ver que Jinx sentia algo especial por ele. "É claro. Era pra eu te humilhar. Mas não deu certo." respondeu Danah. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou Kid Flash. "Vejam si próprios" e dizendo isso, Danah se tranformou. Assumiu sua verdadeira forma. É uma criaturas metálica que assemelha-se a um camaleão. "Eu queria te conquistar, Kid Flash! Assim eu poderia te tirar da Jinx e te passar para o lado mal.!" disse a criatura, engrossando a voz. "Mas como meu plano não deu certo, terei que fazer de um jeito diferente" pulando em cima deles. Kid Flash então saiu correndo para desviar e levou a Jinx no colo. Ela enrubesceu, mas estava gostando muito de estar no colo de quem era tão especial pra ela. Quando Kid Flash estava a uma certa distância, deixou ela no chão. Então ele disse " Jinx, use seus poderes nela...quer dizer nele...ou...ahm...essa coisa!" planejou ele "e então eu vou por trás correndo e pego esse troço desprevenido" completou. "Como quiser" disse ela, com uma piscada para ele. E ela usou os poderes na ex Danah enquanto Kid Flash foi por trás, socando e chutando...aquilo. A luta estava difícil, era justa e equilibrada. De repente, a criatura jogou Jinx com muita força para a parede e ela bateu com um estrondo, gritando alto. "Jinx!" preocupou-se Kid Flash, já correndo até ela. Ele segurou a cabeça dela em seus braços. "Jinx...você está bem?" perguntou ele. "Não muito, Kid..." disse ele "mas ainda tenho que lutar e te ajudar" tentando levantar. "Não faça isso." Impediu ele, apoiando-a de volta no chão "eu dou conta." assegurou ele. "Seu...seu..." berrou ele para o monstro "como ousa fazer isso com ela?" completou com raiva. E começou a atacar furiosamente o monstro, como se sua vida dependesse de ganhar. Mas sozinho Kid Flash não podia. Sozinho ele não estava conseguindo. O monstro era incrivelmente forte. Era a altura deles. Kid Flash levava chutes, socos, era jogado na parede e caía todo machucado no chão freqüentemente. Vendo isso, Jinx não agüentou e subitamente se levantou. Usou tudo o que restava de sua energia para lançar seus poderes, o que fez o monstro cambalear alguns passos para trás e ficar muito fraco. Abalada, a criatura bateu em Kid Flash e o fez cair no chão, mas então parou. Logo após isso, Jinx desmaiou. "Ah não! E te disse para não se esforçar!" disse Kid Flash, usando suas últimas forças para ir até ela. Passou a mão em seu rosto. "Jinx, por que fez isso? Eu estava lutando por você!"sussurrou ele para ela.

De repente a porta do aposento se abriu e os Titãs entraram "Ouvimos barulhos estranhos vindos daqui." disse Ravena. "O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Mutano. "aquilo está acontecendo" respondeu Kid Flash apontando o monstro. "Titãs, atacar!" ordenou Robin. Todos foram atacar, menos Estelar, pois ela viu Jinx no chão. "O que aconteceu com ela Kid Flash?" perguntou Estelar, indo em direção a eles. "Ela desmaiou...é uma longa história" respondeu ele. Star ia ajoelhar-se para cuidar de Jinx, mas Kid Flash interrompeu dizendo "não precisa Star, eu cuido dela. Vá lutar!". "Não posso. Olhe o SEU estado!" contrariou ela. E ajoelhou-se ao lado deles, para cuidar de ambos. Em pouco tempo os Titãs derrotaram o monstro por questão do numero. O monstro estava fraco e cansado, e os Titãs eram quatro contra ele.


	6. Chapter 6

Um tempo depois, estavam todos na ala hospitalar da Torre, cuidando de Kid Flash e Jinx. Todos estavam do lado de fora, observando. Apenas Estelar é que estava dentro, do lado da cama de ambos, esperando suas recuperações. "Star!" falou Robin "volte para cá, não podemos fazer nada, apenas deixá-los repousando.". Estelar hesitou um pouco mas foi. "Robin! E o nosso encontro?" lembrou ela. "É verdade, Robin" provocou Mutano. "S-sim Estelar..." disse um pouco vermelho "Então, vamos?" disse ele sorrindo. "Mal posso esperar " concordou ela. E saíram andando. "Star, você tem alguma idéia de onde possamos ir?" perguntou Robin. "Não. Eu não sei direito como é esse dia dos namorados" disse Star. "Star, nesse dia, nós saímos com a pessoa mais especial do mundo para nós... quem nós gostamos de verdade, entendeu?" explicou Robin, corando um pouco. "Eu acho... acho que sim" disse Estelar. "Star, gostaria de ir ao parque de diversões?" convidou Robin. "Claro!" aceitou Star. E foram andando até o parque. "Aonde vamos primeiro Robin?" perguntou Star. "Aonde você quiser ir" respondeu Robin. "Não sei... eu não conheço direito a Terra, então não sei o que vocês fazem por aqui..." disse Star. "Podemos começar... pela casa dos espelhos!" sugeriu Robin. "Vamos lá " aceitou Estelar. Foram ambos até a casa dos espelhos. Se divertiram muito, principalmente Estelar, já que isso tudo era novo para ela. Viu-se de várias formas e os dois riram muito durante esta agradável visita...juntos. Depois de um tempo saíram da casa. "Hihihihi, foi muito legal este lugar" comentou Star, rindo um pouco. "Foi mesmo. Que bom que você gostou. Mas, então, onde gostaria de ir agora, Estelar?" perguntou Robin. "Naquele brinquedo bem grande e que gira... qual era mesmo o nome...?" tentou lembrar Star. "Ah, acho que você está falando da roda-gigante" completou Robin. "Sim, sim! Acho que é isso mesmo!" disse Estelar. "Vamos lá" aceitou Robin.

E então foram para a roda gigante. Sentados, parados no topo, o máximo que a roda gigante pode levar alguém. "Ai Robin... este lugar, aqui, mês traz lembranças" disse Star suspirando. "É mesmo Star" concordou Robin, sorrindo. Star sorriu também. "Este dia... foi interrompido... este dia tão bom" disse ele coroando um pouco "foi interrompido pela sua irmã" lembrou Robin.

Estava sentada, com quem sempre amara, desde o primeiro dia... o primeiro beijo deles...ela era tão diferente quando o vira pela primeira vez! Uma Tamaraniana sem mudanças. Mas agora, já estava aprendendo mais sobre os costumes terrestres. Mas o melhor para ela, Robin sorria. Sorria, afirmando que ele gostava dela também. Tinha um olhar diferente por ela, e ela por ele. Eles se completavam. Estavam juntos, como um encontro.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin também estava feliz. Sempre soubera que Estelar gostava dele, porém, queria muito ter a chance que tinha agora de ficar a sós com ela, um sorrindo para o outro. Juntos, apenas, sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los. Sem o Cyborg para zoar ele por gostar da Star. Sem o Mutano para fazer piadas nas horas inoportunas. Sem a Ravena, que achava qualquer demonstração de afeto inútil, apesar de ele ter certeza que ela gostava do Mutano. Ele gostava de seus amigos, mas queria um pouco de privacidade com ela. Ah, e principalmente sem os vilões!

Às vezes Estelar tinha ciúme dele com a Ravena, ele percebia isso. Ela lançava olhares e era muito clara com relação aos seus sentimentos. Demonstrava claramente que sentia por ele o mesmo que ele sentia por ela. Costume de Tamaran. Mas por que? Ele tratava Era apenas como...como uma irmã! Nunca pensaria em nada, além disso. Amava ela, Estelar. Não amava Ravena. Nem mesmo sentia um pequeno afeto amoroso! Nada, além de amizade.

Quando Trigon aparecera, ela o abraçou. Ele sentiu que o olhar de Star decaia sobre eles, e ela estava com ciúmes. Mas ele abraçara apenas como uma amiga! E ela só fazia isso em agradecimento a tudo que ele fez por ela, disso ele tinha certeza. Decidiu-se por fim que falaria com Estelar sobre isso. Sobre principalmente, o que ela pensava sobre ele, e se ele estava certo sobre os sentimentos dela.

Foi então que se deu conta! Por que ele ainda não a beijara se estava tão certo de seus sentimentos? Ele não conseguia pensar em uma resposta decente. Percebeu. Eles eram heróis e não tinham tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, diante da pressão dos amigos, ele sabia que não tinha coragem de admitir seus sentimentos, por mais que seu coração batesse forte. E ele também a tratava mal quando estavam em busca de algum vilão. Se empolgava tanto e queria tanto mostrar seu espírito de liderança aos amigos que acabava tratando ela muito mal. Ele percebia que ela se sentia mal quanto a isso. O que será que ela pensava dele? Será que conseguia amá-lo mesmo assim, como ele pensou?

Os pensamentos de Estelar vagavam livremente, mas o tema não mudava: Robin. Pensava as mesmas coisas que ele, mas com sua visão. Ela morria de ciúmes de quando ele ficava com a Ravena. Ela não entendia o porquê desse sentimento...ciúme...além disso, não havia chance de ele ficar com a Ravena! Ela achava que ele gostava dela, embora às vezes ficasse insegura. Ele não se expressava tão bem quanto ela! Ela deixava bem claro que gostava dele, e fazia o máximo o possível para todos ao redor perceberem isso. Mas não sabia se dava certo...achava que estava no caminho correto. E quando a Ravena e ele começavam a se aproximar mais, ela ficava muito triste, por que ele não fazia nada! Não tomava nenhuma atitude! Por que isso? Será que ela estava enganada? Será que ele gostava mesmo da Ravena? Não...isso eram apenas pensamentos seus. Mas...se era apenas da sua cabeça , se ele realmente gostava dela e ela dele, por que ele não beijara ainda? Por que eles ainda não haviam ficado juntos? Ela percebeu, ou pelo menos achava que ele não sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

Outra coisa que ela se incomodava que ele fazia era que ele sempre queria tanto pegar os vilões que acabava a maltratando. Por que fazia isso? Mais uma coisa comprovava o que começou a entender. Não conseguia mais ficar pensando só, sofrendo em silêncio. Tinha de falar algo para ver se o que imaginara era verdade ou não, apesar de ela achar que era. Quebrou o silêncio. "Robin, lembra do dia em que nós nos conhecemos?" perguntou Estelar, querendo chegar ao ponto de que desde aquele dia ela já sentiu-se diferente com ele. "Claro que lembro!" respondeu Robin, animado. "Eu não conhecia nenhum costume terrestre! Destruía tudo!" lembrou Estelar "Nem conseguia falar seu idioma..."continuou ela, corando. "Eu comecei a lutar com você, mas a Rae apareceu do nada e falou que seria melhor conversar. Então, eu soltei suas algemas e comecei a falar com você, mas...er..." começou Robin, mas corou e ficou sem jeito " vo-você me beijou" terminou ele, muito vermelho. "Eu me lembro" disse ela, bem vermelha também. Se aproximaram mais então. "Mas Robin...você gosta de mim?" perguntou Star, um pouco sem jeito. "Sim, Estelar, eu gosto de você! Você é minha melhor amiga." respondeu Robin, fingindo ingenuidade. "Não Robin. Não como amigos. Eu quis dizer...você gosta de mim como eu gosto de você?" tentou Star. "Isso depende muito..." respondeu Robin, deixando Estelar com uma cara triste "depende...como você gosta de mim?" completou ele com um sorriso.


End file.
